Halloween III
by saunix
Summary: In the aftermath of Rob Zombie's Halloween II, Laurie Strode finds herself institutionalised and drugged up with only the ghosts of old friends to keep her company. Michael on the other hand has a chance, one last chance to bring his baby sister home. The small town of Haddonfield has bore witness to Michael's crimes three times, this Halloween he will come home to Smith's Grove.
1. Chapter 1

" **Ghosts, Phantoms of the mind. Things which we know cannot exist and yet we** **choose to** **believe in them.** **Willingly or not w** **e give them life in our minds,** **i** **n our imaginations.** **They stalk us daily, some more aggressive than others. In the end they are partial reflections of ourselves. To defeat them we must only look inside and find strength" -**

 **Dr. Samuel Loomis**

October 31st

Halloween

Rage overcame Laurie as she struck Michael's chest with the knife. Over and over she yelled, ridding herself of the emotions she felt bubbling up in her heart. Laurie buried the knife in Michael's face and let it all out.

After a few moments Laurie ripped the mask from Michael's head. She wasn't the victim of his sick little game any longer, she was the winner. Laurie looked down at the mask in her hands, the face she had been having nightmares about for the past year, she smiled, it was all over.

Laurie felt a small hand touch her shoulder. Turning around she saw the small boy in the clown costume that had, just a few minutes ago been restraining her.

"Put it on" the boy advised, nodding to the mask "It'll look good on you"

Laurie didn't know why but she did as she was told and put on the mask. It smelt terrible like blood and bad breath. The little boy gestured for her to stand, again she did, his cold, dark little eyes remained fixed on her, they'd have scared her if she could've felt anything apart from numb.

The police outside issued another warning but Laurie couldn't make sense of it. Everything felt so strange, like a dream, like a nightmare. Laurie briefly wondered to herself if this could've all just been one of her nightmares. Any moment now she would wake up screaming, then she'd look at herself in the bathroom mirror, tell herself to get her shit together, put on some clothes and have breakfast with the Bracketts: Annie and her dad. Annie however was dead, Laurie knew this and she knew nothing would ever be the same again.

"They're waiting for you" said the little boy, interrupting her thoughts and gesturing toward the door

Laurie felt herself moving forward, against her will. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the little boy now paying attention to her unmasked brother, the bearded giant that was Michael Myers. Laurie didn't care, Michael couldn't hurt anyone now. Laurie opened the door and faced her nightmare.

 **¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

The young ghost of Michael Myers regarded his much larger form with disdain. This Halloween had been a failure. His mother had returned to the quiet place inside his head, he could feel her sadness at not having boo with her.

The young Michael hoped he would get another chance to take boo home, looking at his larger incapacitated body though he realised that wouldn't be easy, rusty spikes had penetrated his torso and his own knife was stuck in his face. Michael would have to wait but he was used to that.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

Deputies King & Webb entered the shed with caution, their weapons drawn. They immediately spotted the bodies of Myers and his former doctor, Sam Loomis, each looked as brutalised as the other. The officers' flash lights illuminated numerous stab wounds. King checked Loomis for a pulse. Nothing. Noticing Webb's discomfort at simply being around Myers, he cut Webb some slack for tonight and checked Myers pulse too. Again nothing.

Myers and Loomis died together, as it should be, King thought before scolding himself over that belief. Loomis made a fortune off his monster and the victims of the massacres. King was a little pleased he was gone but no man should die so terribly. King silently recited a prayer before speaking up.

"One fucked up night"

"At least we got Myers" Webb replied looking down at the giant's corpse

"But too late for Annie"

Webb lowered his head in sorrow and shut his eyes for a few seconds, when he opened them again he looked far older than his years. Annie Brackett was practically family to every cop working at Haddonfield PD. Ninety Nine percent of cops working there (including King and Webb) remembered the 8 year old Annie and Laurie playing police through the hallways, trying to make waffles for the entire force and the terrible day when her mother didn't come home.

"Let's get out of here" Webb said weakly

King nodded, he called it in on the radio and they both left the shed. The medical examiners would have a field day getting Myers off those spikes but the cops would be busy looking after their own. King's attention turned to Lee Brackett in the distance, he was trying to comfort Laurie, who was sitting with a blanket around her and rambling about ghosts and death.

King prayed silently once again, that this night would end and that would everyone would be able to get on with their lives as best they could.


	2. Chapter 2

November 1st

It was around four in the morning and Nick Levoy was nursing a vodka and coke while examining a large naked, bearded man. This wasn't too strange for Nick as he was the Chief Medical Examiner for Livingston County. Nick thanked his lucky stars when he landed the job two years ago, such a sweet gig.

"Be prepared for any disasters" okay will do.

"Identify unknown dead" sure thing.

"Send all interesting cases to McLean County" sweet.

Nick only ever had to deal with one murder in Russellville, terrible thing but that was life as the coroner for a small and in his opinion uninteresting county. Then came the murders last year, so many people. A massacre starting in a mental institution and finishing up in a little town, both falling under his jurisdiction. Nick and his small crew were overwhelmed and McLean County wanted nothing to do with it. Then there was a fuck up with body transportation. Two of his co workers met their deaths in a van wreck and the body of the serial killer responsible for this entire mess goes missing. The body one year later that's lying in front of him.

Sheriff Brackett of Haddonfield, the little town in question, tried to have Nick replaced but no one wanted the job. Compromises had to be made and through some bargaining they put a system in place that persuaded other counties to help out. Fast forward one year and another massacre has taken place, it's orchestrator? The dead guy they lost a year ago.

Nick had never felt the urge to retire so badly. He had four bodies to cut up. M. Myers, the killer currently on the slab, S. Loomis, currently residing in the fridge with his fellow victims A. Neale and Brackett's daughter also A. Thankfully the rest of the victims were being sent to Grundy and Woodford County.

Nick's assistants wouldn't be getting in for another three or four hours but time waited for no one and Nick wanted his poorly funded office back to normal as soon as possible. He drained the last of his vodka and coke, putting the empty glass next to the bottle of vodka on the table behind him.

Nick approached the slab, turning on his voice recorder and getting a new pair of latex gloves from the box beside him.

"Dr. Nick Levoy, Livingston County Medical Examiner" he said for the benefit of the recording "Subject: Michael Steven Myers, 28 years old" Nick wheeled a small trolley of his favorite medical tools over to the corpse.

"Myers is riddled with old wounds and new wounds, some scarring to the right temple, that looks quite old, stab wounds along his torso and to the face. Spike wounds very recent as subject had to be lifted off a piece of farming equipment, great work there Danny" he said for the benefit of his assistant who went to bed after helping to drop off the bodies, he'd be the one transcribing the recording into an official autopsy report, hopefully remembering to omit his own name this time.

"Subject has numerous bullet scarring and wounds, like all other wounds on the body, surprise, surprise, some are fresher than others. I'd say the cause of death was obvious, a mixture of bullets, stabbing and spikes but of course I have to cut this motherfucker open because I'm paid to, ah cut that last bit from the record Dan"

Nick took his scalpel from the trolley and sliced into the corpse's chest, he made it half way down into a Y shape when a hand grabbed his own, it was the hand of the corpse, who's eyes were open and were staring back at him in rage. Nick found himself thrown back, hitting his head off the neighbouring metal slab. Nick tried to plead with the giant as he started to get off his autopsy slab but the giant didn't seem like the talkative type.

The naked giant examined Nick's medical tools carefully as Nick himself tried to escape. Nick's vision was blurry he could barely see anything in else in the room apart from the giant, the ringing in his ears told him he may have gotten a mild concussion. Nick remembered where the elevator was though, he crawled his way over to it, praying that the giant would find something more interesting in the room to play with. Then everything went dark.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

With a crunch and a spray of blood and brain matter, Michael withdrew the bone saw from the old Doctor's skull. After some searching, Michael obtained a pair of jeans and a jacket from a nearby locker. Upon seeing a bottle of vodka lying on a nearby desk with a lighter conveniently beside it, Michael decided to open up every refrigeration unit in the room, tipping out the bodies of his victims onto the floor. Boo's friend, the cop, Loomis and others he wasn't responsible for.

Michael poured the vodka around their bodies, the desk behind him, the shelves full of strange things in jars and finally over the doctor he had recently killed. Michael then ignited the flame in the lighter and threw it at Loomis's body, it spread to Boo's friend, then the cop, Then the shelves, the jars cracked and the liquid inside exploded into a ball of flames, it spread so fast across the room, suddenly almost everything was in flames. Michael quickly made his way to the elevator, the fire only singeing his hair and clothes. He escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

January 21st

Laurie lay patiently in her white room. She held her stuffed bear Buddy close to her and as she started to fall asleep she quickly scraped one of her fingernails along her arm, cutting into it ever so slightly, just enough for it to hurt but not enough to make herself bleed. She had gotten very good at that trick.

Laurie had been held in Smith's Grove Sanitarium for about a month or two. It was hard to say, the medication they had her on made her memories slightly fuzzy. They had her on pills to keep her calm, pills to give her a good nights sleep, pills to counter the side effects of the other pills. Most worked except of course the sleep pills, they did sedate her of course but they never, ever gave her a good night's sleep.

Someone knocked the door three times. Before they even entered Laurie knew exactly who it was: Ronnie, a lady who since Laurie had been committed had shown her more compassion than anyone else. She made Laurie as comfortable as she could, snuck her in some hot chocolate on occasion and was the only person who never asked her about Michael Myers or what happened on Halloween.

"Sweetie, are you ready for your doctor's appointment?" Ronnie asked

Laurie sat up, stirring herself from a daze, she nodded though truthfully she had forgotten about the appointment with her new doctor, some big shot from Chicago.

"Need a hand up?" Ronnie enquired, knowing that the medication Laurie was on often made her require help with getting up and walking around

Laurie shook her head and stood up, she linked her arm into Ronnie's as she usually did when walking around, and they both left the room, setting off down the hallway

As they were walking down the hall, Laurie couldn't help feeling like she was being watched by her fellow patients, the truth was however they were doing their best not to watch her. Like they were afraid of her. Like they knew who she was. Who she really was. Of course they probably read the book. Laurie felt groggy, being on her feet for too long wasn't such a good idea. Sensing this Ronnie reassured her that the room was nearby.

When Laurie got to the room she slumped down onto a comfy sofa, the room was painted a shade of bright blue and a large window revealed the snowy grounds outside. The room made Laurie almost feel at peace. In front of Laurie sat a man in his early forties with brown hair and a pretty rad moustache.

"You must be Laurie Strode" He smiled fidgeting with his pen

Laurie nodded slightly, she didn't really feel like doing anything or saying anything.

"I'm Dan Challis, your new doctor" He introduced himself before consulting a file on his lap "Dr. Baxter sends her regards but unfortunately she's been transferred to Ridgemont"

Laurie nodded silently, she couldn't care less about Dr. Baxter, though she had heard a few stories about Ridgemont that made her feel slightly sorry for her old doctor.

"So how are you feeling today Laurie" Challis spoke, looking up from his file

"Okay, I guess" Laurie's voice was almost a whisper, she wasn't used to talking that much any more.

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

"It's overrated" Laurie said, more confidently than she actually felt

Challis briefly scribbled something in Laurie's file, before looking back up at her.

"Have you felt this way since Halloween?"

Laurie cringed, the mere mention of the word made terrible memories flood back into her head.

"Could we talk about something else please" Laurie asked

"I'm sorry" Challis said with some sincerity "I should of realised that would be a trigger for you"

"Would you like some water?" he asked, nodding at the dispenser beside him

Laurie shook her head.

"Says here your next of kin would like to speak with you but you keep denying his requests" Challis continued "Your Godfather, Sheriff Lee Brackett?"

Laurie nodded "I don't want to see him like this"

"Like what Laurie?"

Laurie looked Dr. Challis in the eye "The way I am, the way I feel"

"And how do you feel?"

Laurie tried to look for a word in her head to describe her current situation but everything was too hazy, she couldn't associate any words with how she felt. She closed her eyes in frustration and immediately the word came to her.

"Hopeless"

There was a brief moment where Laurie could see Dr. Challis considering his reply. Clearly he hadn't expected her answer, maybe he thought she'd be too drugged up to give such a depressing response.

"You're not hopeless Laurie" he said after a moment "You just need some sleep"

Laurie shook her head "I need less sleep" she insisted

Challis bit his upper lip for a second as Laurie could see him considering something.

"Tell me Laurie, do you see things that you know aren't real"

After talking to Dr. Challis for a little longer and trying to persuade him that she wasn't hallucinating, Laurie felt a little worse and had to be escorted back to her room. Laurie's vision was foggy and a dull pain in head made it hard for her to find the strength to hold onto Nurse Ronnie's arm. When they reached her room, Laurie thanked Ronnie for the assistance and entered on her own. Once inside Laurie slumped against the door, she was so tired of this.

"Did you smell the liquor on Dr. Moustache's breath?" asked a particularly snarky voice

"No" replied Laurie

"You have to have the nose for it I guess, he must've ate a bag of mints but the smell of Jack doesn't go down without a fight"

Laurie looked up at the friend who was sitting naked and cross-legged on her bed, she had been stabbed about twenty times and the blood was trickling down Laurie's bed and staining the white floor. Laurie saw Annie Brackett often, it was never easy for her but she was a little glad of the company.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining on a beautiful March morning and in the Myers house, ten year old Michael and his mother Deborah were eating bacon and eggs in the kitchen. Deborah looked over at Michael, she nudged him playfully.

"How're your eggs?" she asked

"Delicious" he smiled, almost sadly

Likely sensing something was wrong, Deborah put down her knife and fork and put her hand on her son's arm.

"Michael is everything okay?"

Michael hesitated before replying "Yeah mama"

"Your face tells me a different story" his mother told him "Is this about Angel again?"

Michael nodded reluctantly

"Honey, maybe it's just time we accept she isn't coming back to us, maybe she doesn't want to come home"

"No" Michael said firmly "We're not a proper family without Boo, we have to get her back"

"Okay then" Deborah said calmly, stroking the tiny hairs on her son's arm "We'll just have to think of another way to get her back"

Michael felt a little more reassured with his mother's promise and went back to eating his eggs.

"Is that little dipshit still bitching about Angel" asked Michael's older sister Judith as she entered the room and grabbed a box of cereal from a near by shelf

"You know she probably doesn't even remember you" Judith continued "The last time you saw her, she was a baby"

"Shut up" Michael spat

"I'm sorry" Judith said with spite "She does remember you, she remembers you as the asshole who murdered her friends and made her life a living hell"

Michael grabbed his knife and stood up, walking over to his sister and staring her down. Judith simply laughed.

"You've done your worst, dickhead" she said raising her top to show Michael her numerous, still bleeding stab wounds. "What else can you actually do?"

Michael gripped the knife. Looking into his sister's green eyes, he found the rage inside him grow and grow.

"So this is what you see Michael" called an old English voice from the kitchen doorway.

Michael looked up to see his old, deceased Doctor, Sam Loomis standing eagerly. Loomis looked they way Michael had often seen him in later years, black turleneck, white hair and a goatee.

"I'm disappointed you couldn't make me a little bit younger but this is fascinating" Loomis added

"You're not supposed to be here" Michael said, raising his voice

"Where else would I go" the older man replied "You killed me and then desecrated my body"

Loomis entered the room, leaning over the table and shaking hands with a bewildered Deborah.

"Why, Mrs. Myers, I haven't seen you in years"

Noting the look of confusion on Deborah's face, he added "Samuel Loomis from Smith's Grove? I'm sure you'll remember"

Loomis taking care to shimmy around Michael, shook hands with Judith too.

"And Judith Myers" he exclaimed "You know, I've heard so much about you but we've never actually met in person, I feel positively giddy"

Deborah stood and the two Myers women focused intently on Loomis, the pupils of their eyes expanded, engulfing the whites very quickly. They seemed possessed by some malevolent force. They both tilted their heads at Loomis.

"Well this was just a flying visit" Loomis stated very confidently "Really don't want to outstay my welcome" he said moving backward toward the doorway he had entered. Loomis looked briefly over at Michael adding "See you later Michael" then taking a final step back and fading into the darkness of the house beyond

A few seconds later, Deborah and Judith's eyes returned to normal. Judith grabbed a bowl from a cupboard and sat down at the table to eat her cereal. After a moment or two Michael returned to the table as well, putting his knife down beside him and quickly eating a strip of bacon from his plate.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

In the real world, grown Michael sat alone in his ruined house, dressed in the jacket and jeans he had stolen months earlier. Michael shivered slightly and took another bite out of his freshly caught rat.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurie walked through the grounds of Smith's Grove with Dr. Challis. It was a warm afternoon in May and Laurie was feeling a little better than she had been throughout the week. Laurie had gotten at least four hours of sleep last night, which by her own standards was a record but didn't quite make up for the episode last week.

As Laurie and Challis walked through the makeshift garden in the grounds, they talked briefly about Laurie's recovery and of course the fact that she was found in the bathroom last week in the fetal position clutching Buddy her teddy bear. Laurie passed it off to Challis as her sleepwalking as she was having a nightmare. That was as close to the truth as he was getting at least.

Laurie's head started spinning, she wasn't used to fresh air and cold wind. Challis found a bench and they both sat down.

"Are you still keeping your diary?" Challis asked

Laurie nodded. She felt that keeping a diary helped her keep a track of her own thoughts and it was one way of forcing herself to remember the date.

"That's good" Challis replied "You know the book isn't the only way you can vent" he added "I'm a very good listener"

Laurie attempted a smile. Dr. Challis tried every other day to get her to open up, talk about everything she had been through but never once did he seem insincere about his help, push her too far for answers or make her uncomfortable on purpose. If she was going to spill her guts and talk it through, he would probably be the person she would talk to.

Challis smiled back at her "You want to go back inside?" he asked

Laurie shook her head and asked a question that had been on her mind for months.

"Am I ever going to get better Doctor?"

"Yes" Challis said, almost immediately "I definitely think you will"

"It doesn't feel like it" Laurie admitted

Challis remained silent for a few moments before finally saying "The human mind when subjected to terrible things sometimes tries its best to runaway" he took a breath "but in doing so it can create things even worse"

Laurie paused for a moment considering what Dr. Challis just said before simply sighing

"What do you want me to say"

"What you see" he replied

"I don't see anything" Laurie said weakly

"That's right Doc, she's not crazy" said a voice in the wind

Laurie closed her eyes in pain at the mere sound of the voice, Dr. Challis tried to comfort her but he didn't understand.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

Sometime after dinner, Laurie was in her room and writing in her diary. The food she had was kinda bland. The cooking staff still hadn't really perfected their vegetarian meals but she was grateful that they went to the effort to make it for her.

Three knocks came at the door, that meant Nurse Ronnie was on duty.

"Come in" said Laurie, adding the finishing touches to her diary entry.

The door opened but no sweet voice called out, which was usually Ronnie's other trademark beside the three knocks. Signing her name: Laurie Strode as she usually did to end a diary entry, Laurie looked up to see a half naked young woman standing in the doorway. She was only wearing a Haddonfield High jacket and a smile. No, not Annie this time. Lynda Van Der Klok looked as beautiful as the last time Laurie saw her alive.

Laurie shut her eyes tight. She couldn't face Lynda, she just couldn't. She had to distract herself. Laurie forced herself to remember the story Ronnie had told her about the time she got her wisdom teeth out. She remembered earlier this afternoon when a spider crawled up Dr. Challis's sleeve and he spent the next five minutes dancing to get it out.

Laurie remembered when she thirteen and being kissed by Lynda while listening to Jimmy Eat World. Laurie had never been kissed before that day and it always stayed with her as a precious memory. As she opened her eyes, Lynda was sitting on the bed, next to her. Laurie leaned in for another kiss and Lynda was happy to oblige. Her lips were warm, it felt like she was actually there. When their lips parted, Lynda blushed slightly.

"Didn't expect this to happen, huh?" she smiled

Laurie shook her head, biting her bottom lip to try and contain her joy. She didn't care if she was hallucinating, dreaming, whatever. She had Lynda back and that's all that mattered.

Lynda's face fell quickly. She took Laurie's hand and looked her in the eye.

"Hon, you need to get help for these hallucinations" Lynda said softly "Tell Dr. Challis, I'm sure he'll be able to give you something"

"But I'll probably never see you or Annie again" Laurie countered

Lynda traced her thumb around the back of Laurie's hand.

"If you hold onto us" Lynda said solemnly "We will drive you insane, and anyway we'll always be with you no matter what"

"In here" Lynda said, pointing to the left side of Laurie's chest

"Aww, in my heart" Laurie said tauntingly, almost remembering the person she was two years ago

"No you cute dork" Lynda replied "In your left boob"

The two giggled and cuddled before hearing three knocks at the door.

"Come in Ronnie!" Laurie beamed

The door opened. Laurie looked over but it seemed no one was on the other side. Just darkness. Then Laurie saw it, just for a brief second but long enough for her to recognise it immediately. A torn, pale white mask. It quickly faded back into the darkness. Laurie tried to warn Lynda but no sound would come out of her mouth.

A giant entered the room, wrapping one hand around Lynda's hair and another around her throat, he dragged her back with him, into the darkness of the hallway beyond. As Laurie woke up screaming she could clearly remember the look of utter terror on her beautiful Lynda's face.

The next day when Laurie spoke to Dr. Challis she told him about her hallucinations and nightmares. After hearing what she had to say, he told her that he would be able to prescribe her something to ease them and that they'd be starting some new therapy. Laurie felt sad that she'd never get to see Lynda or Annie again but the hallucination was right, they'd always be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

October 29th – Five months later

Sheriff Lee Brackett enjoyed Thursdays. He didn't used to, he always thought they were boring, tiresome days, useful only to catch up on paperwork. He changed his mind on that when Smith's Grove called him about three months ago to set up a weekly visit so he could see his god daughter, Laurie Strode. Laurie had made a great recovery, she was talking more, making plans for the future and asking constantly about Brackett's new dog Jilly. Brackett had shown her at least 80 pictures and lord knows how many videos of the little Yorkshire terrier and she couldn't get enough.

As they sat together in the visiting room, talking about the weird, new fangled bands that Laurie was getting back into, Brackett couldn't help thinking about the baby girl he had saved from the Myers house, seventeen years ago. The little girl who would a few months later become Laurie Strode was such a strong little kid, looking at her now, not much had changed in that regard.

Brackett gave Laurie her MP3 player. She had given him a very detailed list the last time he had seen her of some really trippy songs and how to acquire them. It wasn't Brackett's cup of tea but he was glad that it would give her some enjoyment and hopefully help her ride out the next few days.

"Sweet" she said excitedly, turning it on and flicking through all of her new songs. After a moment or two she looked up at him, with what Brackett saw as such sad eyes and said "Thank you"

"You're very welcome" Brackett replied

"When I get outta here, I'm gonna teach Jillie all the lyrics to Thunder kiss '65" she stated

"You do understand that she is a dog and thus doesn't understand English" Brackett pointed out, jokingly

"She can bark along"

Laurie had made such progress that she would be coming home with him in another few days. November 1st to be precise and Brackett was looking forward to having someone else in the house again.

When Brackett and Laurie said their goodbyes, Brackett made his way out into the parking lot and sat in his car for a few moments, making notes on various things he would have to remember to do or have for Laurie's homecoming in a few days. He'd have to start sleeping in the house again, no more falling asleep in the office over a pot of coffee and a word search. He'd start cooking breakfasts again, vegetarian for Laurie of course.

For the first time since he had gotten the call from Smith's Grove, Brackett was excited. He knew it wasn't going to be all easy, Laurie would need a lot of time and patience but he was more than happy to help her. Brackett needed to cling to happy things over the next few days, Laurie's homecoming was the happiest he could think of.

Other good news came in on the wire a few hours later. The Feds were joining the search to find the Medical Examiner that burned the bodies of his Deputy; Andy, Loomis, Myers and of course his baby girl Annie, last year. The psychopath doused their bodies in Vodka and then set them on fire. He robbed Brackett of the chance to say goodbye to his daughter, to give her an open casket. He'd pay for that. Brackett quickly banished these thoughts from his head, he had to stay strong for Laurie.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

Laurie lay awake in bed, she had been trying to get to sleep for the past hour and a half but with no luck. Laurie had been hallucination and nightmare free for four months, ever since Dr. Challis had prescribed her some pretty hardcore medication that often burned the back of her throat. Only occasionally did Laurie have problems sleeping and it was usually due to things outside her control, sometimes it was stress, sometimes it was anxiety, tonight it was excitement.

In just three days time, Laurie would be leaving Smith's Grove and returning home, well to Mr. Brackett's new house at least. A new house where she could obsess over a little doggie and take the whole reintegration into society thing one day at a time.

Laurie heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside her room. The nurses that usually made their rounds at this time in the morning wore shoes that clicked loudly against the floor but this person, whoever they were sounded like they were wearing boots. Maybe a janitor? Bored and curious, Laurie threw off her blankets, grabbed her jacket and left the room, following the noise of the boots.

During the day the ward looked familiar and clinical, at night it looked dark and creepy. Some of the shadows felt like they could contain some nasty shit. For a second Laurie thought she could make out a pair of eyes staring at her from the darkness. What was she even doing here? Who investigates strange footsteps in the middle of the night? What was she trying to prove?

Just before deciding to go back to her room, Laurie spotted a bright blue light in the distance. The TV in the rec room? Laurie, pushing her fears away, ran ahead to the rec room, almost falling over a trolley and onto her face, she made it to the door, to see – a teenage goth girl in bitchin studded boots watching TV. The girl, who's name was Jennifer was very apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone up" Jennifer said sincerely "I couldn't get to sleep"

"No problem, I had the same trouble" Laurie sympathised, she was at least glad to have her fears calmed

"Wanna watch some Hammer Horror with me" Jennifer asked, nodding to beside her to the seat on the sofa

"I'm gonna go get some rest but thanks" Laurie said before telling the teen "If Nurse Andrews catches you, she'll go fucking nuts"

Laurie entered the darkness once again in search of her room. She was comforted by the conclusion of her little mystery, hopefully all the excitement tuckered her out so she could get some sleep.

Had Laurie looked behind her however, she would've seen a little boy in a clown costume staring intently at her and she wouldn't have slept again.


	7. Chapter 7

October 30th

Laurie skipped happily up the stairs of Smith's Grove, she had a laundry basket in her arms and the sound of Def Leppard in her ear. Patients weren't usually allowed to do their own Laundry but after she convinced the nursing staff that it would be good for her to do some things by herself they eventually supported her decision.

Laurie turned a corner, pushing open a heavy door and finding herself in a section of the building that she didn't recognize. She must've made a wrong turn somewhere. The place seemed like it was abandoned and judging from the yellowing, white walls it wasn't recently left. The doors looked like cold cell doors rather than the brightly colored doors she was used to.

Laurie didn't like the feel of this place, she turned and was about to exit when a searing pain in her temple caused her to double over, the laundry basket falling from her hands. Laurie's vision started to blur and she felt like she wanted to throw up.

Behind her Laurie heard a door unlock, she turned herself around just in time to see it fall open. Or was it always open? Then she heard a voice. A very familiar voice. She couldn't tell what it was saying but it sounded so comforting. Why was this happening? Laurie had taken her medication today.

Laurie inched toward the door on her hands and knees, she felt compelled to see what her mind had conjured up this time. When Laurie caught a glimpse of who it was, she was genuinely surprised. It was the woman. The woman who used to have the white horse that Laurie dreamt and hallucinated about. Of course Laurie knew who she was supposed to be. She had seen her face in a book about a year ago. Deborah Myers, Laurie's birth mom, she was dressed in her usual strange, white dress and looked very pleased to see Laurie.

"Hello Angel" she spoke

"How are you even here" Laurie asked, trying to get to her feet and holding back her urge to vomit

"I'm always here Angel, always with you" she said eerily

"What do you want?"

"To bring you home, sweetie" said the ghostly looking woman "Your big brother is looking forward to seeing you"

"I don't want to see him" Laurie said weakly, she felt like she was burning up

"Don't be like that" The woman attempted to take Laurie's hand but Laurie quickly pulled away. "Michael has only ever had your best interests at heart" The ghostly Deborah Myers continued

"He's a fucking psychopath who murdered my friends" Laurie spat

"Blood is thicker than water" the ghost replied calmly

"The blood of my friends is thicker than the water of your womb"

Deborah Myers looked offended. After a moment however, she held out her hand to Laurie.

"Come with me Angel, all of this can be over, you can be at peace" she tried once again

To Laurie that was very tempting. Peace and quiet. Laurie's head was splitting and she would give anything to make it stop. This was only a hallucination, what would be the harm. Laurie was about to take her birth mother's hand when she heard someone cry out.

"Don't even think about it!" Annie Brackett cried before she tackled Deborah to the ground. Annie locked Deborah in the half nelson that her dad taught her and Laurie when they were fifteen.

Annie looked Laurie in the eye "Get ready, he's coming tomorrow" she warned before fading into nothing along with Deborah, leaving Laurie alone in the empty, creepy room.

The pain in Laurie's head eased but her stomach didn't as she hurled all over the floor.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

Former Deputy Bill Webb was on guard duty at the small evidence warehouse just north of Haddonfield. The police department had set up the storage unit to deal with the sheer volume of evidence from the two massacres that nearly tore the town apart.

After the last tragedy on Halloween, Bill realized he couldn't take any more, he had lost too many friends and colleagues. Not wanting to add to the list of problems Brackett had, Bill waited until February before finally handing in his letter of resignation, two weeks later he handed in his badge and his gun.

Bill took a puff of his cigar. That was another benefit of not being on the force. No one around to criticise him for smoking. It was just Bill, the night air and a small tin of cigars. Bill heard the sound of gravel crunching underfoot nearby. Maybe not just him out here.

"Is somebody out there" Bill said, reaching for his flash light

Before Bill could turn the flash light on however, someone grabbed it from him. It was dark but Bill could easily make out the shape of the giant standing before him. The giant had a long beard and Bill felt like he had seen him before. The giant smashed Bill over the head with his heavy duty flash light. Bill fell backward, smashing his head off the concrete.

Lying on his back, Bill realized where he had seen the giant before, just before the giant slammed the flash light against Bill's head. Bill couldn't remember much after that.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

After four strikes, Michael finally caved the guard's head in with his own flash light. Michael then dropped the flash light and took his keys. Unlocking the door to the warehouse, Michael dragged the guard's body inside. Michael then set out to find what was rightfully his. There were shelves stacked high of things he recognized but had trouble placing. One thing stood out to Michael though, a cardboard box on one of the top shelves. Michael could feel something inside the box, something familiar calling out to him.

Michael took the box down from its shelf and ripped it open, very carefully he put his hands inside and removed a grey mask. Michael remembered a time when it was new and white. A chunk of its face had been ripped off and the hair was scraggly but it would do. Putting his hand back inside the box, Michael this time removed a large hunting knife. He couldn't remember how he had come into possession of it before but it felt just right in his hand.

The ten year old Michael and his mother stood before the giant, their ghostly faces illuminated slightly in the night.

"Are you sure about this, Michael?" his mother asked

"Yes, mama" he replied

"Okay then, have fun"

The much older Michael took his mask and knife, and left the warehouse. Tomorrow was his day, his day to finally bring Boo home.


	8. Chapter 8

31st October

Halloween

"HAPPY, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HAPPY, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, SILVER SHAMROCK" recited a commercial from a near by TV

"Turn that crap off" Challis complained, he was filling in a piece of legal documentation that was hurting his head enough without the annoying advertisement

Nurse Andrews obliged, turning the TV off and giving him a slightly concerned look.

"Thanks and sorry" Challis apologized for his sourness

Laurie Strode had a complete mental breakdown yesterday and Challis was beating himself up for expecting such a smooth recovery. He knew it didn't work like that but everything was going so well.

The nursing staff had found Laurie in the old disused section of the hospital, her brother's old room in fact. Smith's Grove were forced to close the wing down after Myers escaped two years ago and the state of Illinois moved all prisoners to another facility, leaving only non criminal patients.

When she was found, Laurie was apparently covered in vomit and rambling about fate, peace, her dead friend Annie Brackett and someone coming for her tomorrow. Now she wouldn't talk or eat, only cry. It was very disheartening to see her fall so far.

Challis guessed that seeing her brother's room had triggered Laurie's psychosis. How did she find it though, when the prisoners were moved the names were taken off the doors and all property inside was either moved or in Myers case destroyed. Maybe that old crackpot Sam Loomis included it in one of his books.

Whatever the case, the decision to release Laurie tomorrow fell squarely on Challis and after the breakdown, it didn't look too good. Still Challis would reserve his judgement for later this afternoon. He had called Lee Brackett, who was naturally taken aback by the news of Laurie's current condition and wanted to do all he could to help. Challis arranged a meeting between the two later today in hopes that Brackett could reach her and get her to talk again.

Pushing his thoughts to one side. Challis made a note to call his ex wife in Chicago later and check up on his kids. He was really starting to neglect them because of his work. Challis then took a piece of candy from a near by pumpkin and began his rounds.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

Laurie lay in her bed, crying. The world felt like it did month's ago, maybe worse. Had she lost her mind? Why were her hallucinations back? Was Michael really coming for her? She fucking killed him, didn't she? Laurie's mind was a mess of chaotic thoughts with more being added every second. It was overwhelming, like drowning in her own mind.

What was real any more? Nurse Ronnie, who tried to comfort her a few hours ago, was she real? Was Challis? Was Smith's Grove? If it wasn't real, where had she been for the last almost a year? Laurie tried her best to dismiss these thoughts but they weighed her down regardless.

"It gets better, you know" said a familiar English voice in the room

Laurie didn't care, it was just another hallucination. Why would she give it a chance to mess with her already screwed up mind.

"I'm here to help" the voice announced

Laurie almost felt like laughing. Help, she thought to herself, she was beyond the help of a hallucination.

"Perhaps you are beyond the help of a mere hallucination, but I still intend to give it"

Laurie turned around in bed to see a man with white hair, a goatee and a trench coat standing by her door. Dr. Sam Loomis. Her brother's dead doctor.

"Hello Laurie" Loomis said with what he must've thought was a comforting smile

"Fuck you Loomis" Laurie spat

"I know things aren't going well for you right now - "

"Not going well?" Laurie cut in "Fuck you! Fuck all of you hallucinations!"

"That's fair" Loomis accepted, before adding "But I'm not entirely convinced that I am a hallucination"

"You died, you fucking bastard!"

"I did" Loomis admitted "But then I woke up, not in my body of course, that had been savaged by the fire"

"What fire?" Laurie asked

"The fire at the Medical Examiners office, November 1st last year, Michael's doing"

"MICHAEL IS DEAD!" Laurie screamed

"No" Loomis replied calmly "I don't know how but Michael seems to be beyond death"

Laurie closed her eyes. She didn't even want to look at the dead man any longer, but still felt like humoring him a little.

"Why?" Laurie asked

"Again, I don't know, but I think it has something to do with you, his obsession with you, Laurie, to bring you back to some fucked up memory slash fantasy he calls home"

Laurie was silent for a few seconds. She considered a few things in her head.

"Laurie?" Loomis tried to get her attention

"Fuck off, Loomis" Laurie said eventually

"But I have more to - "

"Fuck off and die" Laurie said quietly

Laurie didn't open her eyes for another half hour. She simply lay in bed with her messed up thoughts. When she finally did open her eyes though Loomis was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

David Turner's truck had broken down by the side of the road, about eighty miles or so outside of Haddonfield and that was a major problem. David was a junior mechanic for Phelps Garage in Pontiac and his boss thought it was hilarious that David's truck had broken down and that he couldn't fix it on his own. David's boss then gave him an ultimatum:

"Get here in an hour or you're fired"

David couldn't work out what was wrong with the truck and he didn't have the money to hire Phelps to tow it in. He called an old friend but she said that she didn't know if she would make it in time, so David pretty much considered his ass fired.

David put his coat on over his coveralls, it was getting cold out. An idea then struck David, he didn't know why he didn't think of it before. David ran around to the hood of his car, popping it for what must've been the third time and tested his theory.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

Michael had been walking for hours. He didn't know exactly how long and he didn't care. He would be with Boo soon. Just ahead, Michael noticed a broken down truck. The owner was preoccupied with the engine up front. Michael approached the truck, slamming the hood down on the back of the owners head and then stabbing him five times with the hunting knife.

The dying driver was at least a foot smaller than Michael so his coveralls were useless. Michael robbed him of his coat before setting off once again, toward his destination.


	10. Chapter 10

Lee Brackett fucking hated Halloween. It brought back so many bad memories from the last few years, memories of Annie, of Laurie, of the damage Loomis's monster had inflicted. When Brackett got the call from Smith's Grove and was told that Laurie had suffered some kind of breakdown, Brackett felt his heart sink. He didn't want any more bad memories. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

Laurie's doctor, a man called Challis suggested that Brackett and Laurie have another sit down, that it might help Laurie. Brackett accepted. The problem with Haddonfield in October though was that there were a lot of nut cases running around in what was being called "Michael Myers costumes" running around causing minor trouble and unsettling citizens.

There were then the sick tourists wanting photo ops at the Myers house and the freaks staging vigils at the shed Myers died in. Breaking and entering, assaulting property owners, sometimes assaulting each other. It was exhausting police resources and police officers. It made Brackett want to retire.

Brackett couldn't tear himself away from police work until about six o'clock. Walking down the halls of Smith's Grove, Brackett felt uneasy. He knew Laurie all her life, he had seen a few of her worst moments and he knew she wasn't someone who wanted a spectator to her dark days.

Brackett was escorted into Laurie's room, he was surprised by how dark it was, compared to the rest of the hospital. He couldn't even tell if Laurie was in the room. Challis fumbled for a light switch, while announcing:

"Laurie, I've brought Mr. Brackett by for a visit"

No reply.

Challis flicked the light switch and the room illuminated. Laurie was lying on her bed, eyes open, looking up at the ceiling. The many band posters Brackett had brought Laurie over the past few months lay at the foot of her bed, ripped to shreds along with a few magazines.

"Sorry about the posters" Laurie whispered "I thought... I saw something in one of them"

"That's okay sweetie, we can get you more" Brackett reassured

"Thanks" Laurie said, weakly

"What did you see in the posters, Laurie?" asked Challis

Laurie fell silent. She was much paler than Brackett remembered a few days ago.

"Jilly was riled up today" Brackett tried to make conversation by bringing up his dog "She nearly bit the ass off a trick or treater"

Laurie smiled slightly, Brackett suspected it was more for his benefit that hers.

"Can I ask you something?" Laurie said to Brackett

"Yes, of course" Brackett replied, he was nervous, he didn't want to say the wrong thing

"November 1st last year, was there a fire at the coroner's office?"

The question nearly floored Brackett.

"How, How did you know about that?" stuttered Brackett

"So it's true?"

"Yeah, yes, it is" Brackett admitted "the coroner set fire to some bodies"

"Was Michael Myers one of those bodies?" Laurie asked, she had no emotion in her voice, which was off putting for Brackett.

"Yes, Myers was one of them"

Laurie shook her head "No, he wasn't"

"Who told you that, Laurie?" Brackett asked

Laurie fell silent once again. Brackett didn't like the thought of someone filling her mind with crap about Myers and theories about him surviving. If they could get the name of the person that was talking to her about this, surely they could separate her from their influence.

"Loomis told me" Laurie said after a few moments "He was here a few hours ago"

Brackett sighed slightly. He didn't mean to, it just happened. Brackett tried explaining to Laurie that Loomis was dead but she stopped paying attention to him and shut her eyes. After about fifteen minutes of trying to get through to her, Brackett promised her that he'd come back before leaving the room with Dr. Challis. It seemed neither Brackett or Laurie could escape Michael Myers on Halloween.


	11. Chapter 11

Brackett and Challis were talking outside Laurie's room. Challis seemed very calm. Brackett however was furious.

"We need to find whoever filled her head with that crap" he told Challis

"Maybe she guessed it" replied Challis

"You don't just guess the exact place and time of a fire doc, someone's messing with her head"

"You might be right" Challis conceded "I'll check up on who she's been talking to over the past few days"

Brackett felt a little reassured with that but a hard truth dawned on him.

"She won't be coming out tomorrow, will she" he said sadly

"It doesn't look like it, we'll keep her another week at least and then take it from there"

Brackett let Challis know that if he could think of anything he could do to help, not to hesitate to call. The plan was to come back next Thursday and continue his little talks with Laurie. Brackett felt good about that. Sometime after Halloween would do a world of good for the both of them. Brackett did however feel terrible about leaving Laurie alone, today of all days.

Brackett was driving out of Smith's Grove when he caught a glimpse of something that made his blood boil. Behind a tree outside the building was a tall man putting on one of those fucking "Michael Myers" masks. The man was dressed in ragged clothes and a brown coat, some sort of makeshift costume. He was probably going to scare the patients. Enough, Brackett thought to himself. Enough of this Michael Myers shit.

Brackett pulled up to the sidewalk. The bastard noticed him. Brackett expected him to run but it seemed the asshole had some guts. He simply stared Brackett down as he got out of his car. Approaching the wannabe, Brackett noticed that the mask was in pretty bad shape, it was old and torn, just like the mask they put into evidence, a year ago.

The angry face of the giant stared out at Brackett from the missing pieces of the mask. Brackett felt a cold chill run down his spine. It was just some fucking weirdo fan, he told himself. Some weirdo fan who was brandishing a hunting knife at him. Brackett went for his gun but the giant was too fast, the knife entered Brackett's gut. Brackett wanted to yell but he found no noise would come out, just air. The bastard twisted the knife. Brackett could feel his guts burn and rip. The pain was unbearable.

The giant retracted the knife and Brackett fell to the ground. Under any other circumstances Brackett probably would've felt something break, but he couldn't feel anything. The bastard loomed over Brackett getting ready to strike again. Brackett didn't know if the man was Michael Myers or some fan nutcase and he didn't care. Brackett just prayed that this psycho wouldn't hurt Laurie. Brackett then got ready to see his baby girl again, just before the giant took a few more shots at him with the knife.


	12. Chapter 12

Jennifer Kuan was watching a horror movie marathon on the TV in the Rec room. The nurses didn't at all approve but they had an understanding. Old horror movies relaxed Jennifer, made her less irritable and less likely to use a razor blade. The nurses simply left her to her own viewing pleasure, as long as she wasn't interfering with anybody else's.

A tiny knock, knock, knock came at the open door behind Jennifer, she turned to see a young boy, about seven or eight, dressed as a little Dracula.

"Hi" he said shyly

"Hello" Jennifer said awkwardly. She didn't think Smith's Grove had a children's ward "Are you lost?" she added after a moment

"I'm looking for my mom, Ronnie Flynn, we're going trick or treating when she gets out of work"

"You're Nurse Ronnie's kid?" Jennifer said excitedly. Ronnie had helped her so much since she was committed. Jennifer was only too happy to give her son directions to where she would be. Jennifer wanted to go with him, but the boy whose name was Adam, politely refused her assistance and set off down the hallway on his own.

Jennifer returned to her horrorthon. Dr. Dementia was introducing a movie from the Roger Corman collection and Jennifer was getting comfortable again. She had her hot cocoa, a small bag of potato chips and the light sound of rain outside. Jennifer loved Halloween. She looked out the window beside her. Jennifer felt calmer than she had in weeks, the rain felt so soothing and the sound of Vincent Price's voice from the TV helped considerably.

Something caught Jennifer's eye though. Down on the grounds, outside, she spotted a tall man walking toward the building. He was hauling something and seemed very determined. Jennifer expected it was just one of the grounds keepers and went back to watching TV.


	13. Chapter 13

Ronnie Flynn had checked in on all twelve patients on her ward. She tried her best to make them all feel comfortable but with some, such as Laurie Strode that wasn't easy to do. All Ronnie could do was reassure her that she would be back tomorrow and would make her some pancakes in the morning. It broke Ronnie's heart to see Laurie in such agony after doing so well.

As Ronnie approached the Nurse's station she banished thoughts of patients from her mind when she saw her little boy Adam being entertained by Dr. Challis. Challis was showing him a card trick and judging by the look on Adam's face, it was blowing his mind. When it was over Ronnie announced herself by affectionately calling them both dorks.

"We dorks are taking over the world" Challis said before giving Adam a high five

"Need anything before I take off?" Ronnie asked

"I don't think so, just have fun" Challis replied, ruffling Adam's hair

"I don't believe this shit" said Denise, the nurse behind the desk

Ronnie shot her a glare. She knew not to curse in front of her kid.

"Sorry" Denise apologized "But this is just not right" she said pointing at the monitor in front of her. Ronnie walked around to her and looked at it. It was showing security camera footage of the stairs about one or two floors down. Some big guy in a Halloween mask was hauling what looked like a prop body. A god damn clown looking to frighten some patients. They got them every year, just never this far into the building.

"Call security" Ronnie told Denise before rushing over to the staircase.

"Mom, don't go" Adam pleaded

"Honey I have to, but I'll be right back"

Ronnie opened the door and walked over to the ledge. She saw the man slowly climb the stairs. His mask and clothes were soaking wet and torn. The part of his face she could see through the mask, stared intensely at her. He looked terrifying.

"I don't know who you think you are but we have a lot of vulnerable people here, they don't deserve this"

The giant kept walking toward Ronnie. Unfazed by her comments.

"That's okay" Ronnie said in her most convincing confident voice "Security has been called, they'll hold you here until the police come"

Ronnie caught a glimpse of the face of the prop body the giant had slung over his shoulder. It wasn't a prop. It was very real and very familiar. Ronnie turned and tried to make for the door but the giant was too close. Ronnie felt a sharp sting at her throat, instinctively she put her hand there and then felt her legs collapse from under her, sending her to the floor.

Ronnie tried to stop the giant from entering the ward but he simply walked over her. The dead body stared lifelessly at her as he pushed the door open and walked inside. Ronnie felt light headed and weak. Why didn't she have the strength to get up. She removed her hand from her throat. It was covered in blood. That bastard had cut her throat.

Ronnie couldn't worry about dying. She had to find Adam. Keep him safe. Ronnie applied pressure to her wound and crawled after the giant. She was surprised by how much blood was on the floor. She couldn't have very much left. Ronnie used as much energy as she could to push the door open a crack and keep it open.

Ronnie saw Challis try and stop the giant, but got shoved to the ground for his trouble. Challis tried to get up but the giant kicked him back down. Challis tried to roll himself to get up faster but the giant put a stop to that with a big boot to Challis's back. It looked like he was putting all his weight onto that one leg. Challis howled in pain. It made Ronnie feel sick.

Two security guards ran through the double doors at the end of the hall, behind the giant. Ronnie's heart skipped a beat. The guards would surely take this lunatic down. Immediately the giant lunged at one, stabbing him in the stomach with a large knife, the guard went down quickly. The other one put up more of a fight, whacking the giant hard in the face with a baton. The giant didn't respond well to that as he growled, knifed the guard in the side, and slammed his head against a near by wall.

Ronnie wanted to do something but she found that all she could do was watch. It was getting harder to breathe and she felt exhausted. The pain in her neck was gone but in its place was numbness. Her entire body was numb. The giant turned his attention back to Challis, who was writhing on the floor. The giant put his boot to Challis's back once again, almost tauntingly. Challis screamed. The giant swooped down and slammed his knife into the back of Challis's neck. Challis stopped writhing and screaming. His entire body relaxed.

The buzzing, almost white noise in Ronnie's head was so loud she could barely think. It was getting hard to focus on things but she tried. The giant found Denise, who was hiding behind her desk and trying to shield someone. Ronnie concentrated. It was Adam. She tried to call out to him but she just couldn't manage it. Adam was trying to help Denise as the giant throttled the life out of her but his tiny fingers couldn't pry those of the giant's. Eventually he saw Ronnie and ran over to her.

"Mommy!" he cried "We have to get out of here"

Ronnie opened her mouth to try and tell him to run and not look back, but all that came out was blood and gurgling noises.

"Mommy?"

That was the last word Ronnie ever heard, it was so sweet and sad at the same time.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

Adam Flynn held his mother as she breathed her last breath. She was covered in blood and her eyes just kept staring at him. Why did they keep staring? Why did this happen to her? Adam heard a noise behind him and turned to see the giant that caused all of this. The giant put his hand on Adam's shoulder as if trying to say "It'll be alright"

Behind the giant, Adam saw a blonde haired woman step carefully and woefully over the body of Dr. Challis and a guard. She gave Adam a look of regret before exiting through the doors at the end of the hall. The giant turned at the sound of the door closing behind her and set off in the direction of the woman, leaving Adam alone with a room full of dead people. Adam closed his mother's eyes and held her tight.


	14. Chapter 14

Laurie ran as fast as she could down the corridor. She felt terrible about leaving that kid but she knew that she couldn't have stopped Michael. Had she tried to help the kid, they would've both been dead. Up ahead, Laurie noticed the open door of the REC room and the light on inside. If she could save one person maybe that would make up for letting one down. Laurie rushed into the room to see Jennifer, the girl from the other night, watching TV.

"Hi Laurie" Jennifer said hesitantly, Laurie could tell that she was already judging her

"We have to get out of here" Laurie warned

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?" Jennifer asked. Laurie could tell Jennifer thought that she was crazy. Poor coo coo Laurie.

"They're all dead" Laurie tried to explain "We have to go"

"Who are all dead? What?"

It seemed that Jennifer was struggling to get her head around what Laurie was trying to say. Laurie not wanting to give up, held out her hand to Jennifer.

"Please" Laurie said clearly "come with me"

Jennifer took Laurie's hand and after a moment they walked into the hallway together.

"I really think we should -" Jennifer started before being interrupted by a stern voice behind them.

"Laurie what are you doing out of your room?" asked Nurse Andrews

Laurie and Jennifer turned to see Nurse Andrews. She must've been on her rounds when the massacre started.

"We need to leave Smith's Grove" Laurie pleaded

"Yes, one day soon" Nurse Andrews said, she was talking down to Laurie. Talking as though Laurie didn't know her own mind. It looked as though Andrews was about to say something else when a blade burst through her chest. Laurie hadn't seen Michael standing in the darkness behind Nurse Andrews. Michael retracted the knife and Andrew's body crumpled to the ground but he wasn't done with it yet. He struck it over and over and over. So much rage. Laurie could almost feel it.

Forcing herself to look away, Laurie looked Jennifer in the eye.

"We have to leave" she said firmly

Laurie quickly lead Jennifer down the hallway. The poor girl seemed to be in shock. The two reached the elevator and Laurie hit the button. Laurie looked back at Michael. He was done with Nurse Andrews and was moving in their direction, slowly, tauntingly. The elevator doors parted, Laurie and Jennifer ran inside, Laurie hitting the button for the ground floor. As the doors closed, she could hear her brother picking up his pace. She could hear him grunt in frustration as he missed the doors by just a few seconds. Laurie smiled to herself. They had escaped, barely but it was still a start.

When the elevator doors opened, Laurie and Jennifer ran out, across the ground floor.

"Who the fuck was that?" Jennifer cried

Laurie stopped momentarily at the reception desk, she peeked over it. A dead receptionist and a nurse were lying inches from each other. What was left of their faces made Laurie feel weak. She tried her best to shake the feeling, moving past the desk and toward the door.

"Do you know?" Jennifer asked

"Know what?" Laurie snapped

"Who that fucking maniac is?!"

"My brother" Laurie answered, pushing the door open

The sound of breaking glass cut through Jennifer's reaction as a body hurled from one of the floors above and landed with a sickening crunch on the ground outside. Laurie immediately recognized the corpse's clothes. She prayed that she was wrong but she knew. Laurie pushed the door open and ran outside, she knelt down beside the body of Mr. Brackett. He had been stabbed many times, just like Annie. His blood was dried into his clothes, he had been dead for a while. Laurie held Mr. Brackett's hand. Another person she had known her whole life, taken by a monster she was related to.

"Laurie?" Jennifer called, snapping her from some depressing thoughts.

"We need to go, remember?" Jennifer stressed

Laurie nodded, she squeezed Mr. Brackett's hand and got up, casting a glance back into the building. It looked darker than it had a few minutes ago. The long shadows weren't very reassuring, Michael could be looking right at her and she wouldn't know. Laurie ran for the gates, Jennifer following behind. They were locked up tight, Laurie didn't know where the release switch was, though if she had to guess, probably back at reception.

"Shit!" Jennifer yelled

"It's okay" Laurie tried to calm her "I can give you a boost up and then you can crawl down it from the other side"

"But then how will you get out?" Jennifer asked

"It doesn't matter, we'll find a way"

Laurie knelt down and locked her hands together, she looked up at Jennifer, who was very clearly close to breaking down. There was nothing else for it though, she had to leave.

"Just go" Laurie pleaded

Jennifer nodded. Her eyes were full of panic and fear. Reluctantly she stepped onto Laurie's hands. Out of no where Laurie felt sick. The pain in her head was back and it was getting very hard to concentrate. He was coming for her. No she had to get Jennifer out of Smith's Grove. Laurie gave Jennifer the boost. She reached the top of the gate but only barely. Laurie felt weak. Something in the darkness hit her, she couldn't see what but it sent her back against the gate, Laurie's vision blurred and Jennifer fell back to the ground. She didn't move and Laurie's vision was so foggy she couldn't tell if she was dead or alive.

"Jennifer?" Laurie called

No answer.

Ahead of Laurie, two white shapes appeared seemingly from no where: a woman and her horse. Beside them appeared two other familiar figures: the two naked shapes of Annie and Lynda. Laurie could feel their gaze. They were judging her. Observing her. Waiting for something exciting to happen like she was some god damn sideshow attraction.

"What do you want from me!" Laurie screamed at them

"For you to come home" replied the voice of a young boy, appearing beside Deborah Myers

The boy was the one Laurie used to see in dreams. She vaguely remembered seeing him in the shed one year ago but her memory was fuzzy.

"I don't want to go home" was the sentence Laurie forced out of her mouth, she felt dizzy, she leaned against the gate

"But we love you Boo" the child replied

"You love a baby!" Laurie shouted "Not me"

"Boo" the child tried

"My name is Laurie" she snapped

The child stared at Laurie for a moment. His face was cold and blank. Of course Laurie knew who he was supposed to be, the costume and his age gave it away. Eventually the boy's face showed an emotion. Laurie thought it was sadness but her vision wasn't good.

"I'll bring you home, you'll see, you'll see" the boy promised

Laurie shook her head, the boy disappeared and in his place was the giant that was Michael Myers. He approached Laurie slowly, like a predator, his hunting knife was drawn and inching toward her. Laurie's head felt like it was going to burst but she didn't have time for that. She slowly backed away from her brother and then quickly turned, just missing a flick of Michael's knife.

Michael lunged at her, pulling her down to the ground. Laurie grabbed his mask, one swift move was enough to rip it apart. Michael's true face looked upon her, determined. He didn't seem to care. Laurie struggled, Michael raised his knife, he kept her pinned, he was just about to strike.

"That's enough!" cried Loomis, who appeared from the darkness like the other hallucinations.

"She has no intention of going with you" he said confidently "but I have an idea for how you can both be at peace"

Michael looked like he was considering, but the knife hanging over Laurie's head made her less hopeful. Out of the corner of her eye, Laurie caught a glimpse of something reflecting light. A shard of glass? Was it in arms reach? Laurie slowly reached out, trying not to attract Michael's attention. It was a broken glass bottle. Michael seemed to make up his mind and so did Laurie. She tightened her grip around the shard of the bottle and plunged it into his neck. Michael looked shocked. He dropped his knife and clutched his throat. Laurie grabbed the knife and painfully got to her feet. Michael knelt before her, his blue eyes pleading to a sister he had lost so many years ago.

"Boo" he gurgled his own blood

Laurie struck Michael in the head with his knife. Michael's eyes widened in shock then became cold and empty. His body fell to the ground, dead weight. Laurie puffed in a breath of air and ignored the hallucinations that were looking horrified by the sidelines. Laurie wasn't finished. She walked around to Michael's head, grabbed a hold of the knife embedded in his skull and pressing her foot against his shoulder for leverage, she retracted it.

Michael would just keep coming back for her, year after year. She had shot him and stabbed him and for some fucked up reason he just kept coming back. No more. Laurie knelt down beside Michael, held down his face with one hand and started cutting his throat with the other. The Loomis hallucination looked on grimly as she cut through nerves, arteries, muscles and then finally with time and effort and a disturbing crunch, bone.

Laurie looked up and realised that the hallucinations of Deborah Myers, her horse, Annie and Lynda were all gone, only Loomis remained. He lowered his head sadly.

"I'm sorry" he said after a moment

Laurie didn't know what he was sorry for. Being a hallucination? Writing a book exposing her secret family? Being Michael's doctor? In the end she didn't care, her brother's head was holding on by a thin piece of skin. Laurie cut and tugged, until with one good pull, she ripped Michael's head from his shoulders.

The hallucination Loomis was gone and the pain and nausea that had gripped Laurie followed his example. Laurie looked down at her decapitated and bloodied brother's head. It was over. All over. Laurie started giggling and held the head close to her. She lay down on the ground between Michael's headless body and Jennifer's intact one. Everyone was dead and it was all over.


	15. Epilogue 1

"Well kid, I didn't think you had it in you but I guess I was wrong" said Judith, who was fussing over baby Boo. Boo was in their mother's arms, they were all sitting on the living room sofa together. Mom looked up at Michael. Her eyes were so pretty in the morning sun.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Michael" his mama said

They were a complete family again. They were happy. Michael was happy, he hadn't been happy in years. Michael played with Boo's fingers and in turn she scooped up one of his with her tiny hand. Today was November 1st Halloween was over and Michael was excited for the days ahead.

 **:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:¦:**

In the doorway, Sam Loomis watched as the young Michael, his mother Deborah, and his sister Judith, cuddled and played with little baby Angel. Of course none of this was real, it was merely an illusion Loomis created to pacify Michael. With Laurie decapitating Michael, there was no way back for him. Now with this fantasy, there was no way he would want to go back.

Loomis didn't know how long the fantasy would last. How long would they be alive? Could this even be called life? Sam supposed that it was an after life of sorts, though it could very well be the dying moments of Michael's consciousness. Though for sanities sake that didn't bare thinking about at the moment.

Sam didn't know if he was a real person or merely a figment of Michael's imagination. Maybe he was that last scrap of Michael's conscience, knowing he was wrong, conspiring against himself, taking the form of someone who tried to help him a long time ago. Someone who wronged him. Sam pushed these thoughts from his mind. For the moment at least, he was Dr. Samuel Loomis and the young boy, now holding his little sister was his patient.


	16. Epilogue 2

October 31st

Halloween – Three Years Later

Laurie lit candles in three pumpkins. One for her mom and dad, One for Mr. Brackett and Annie and one last one for her beautiful Lynda. It had been two months since she had been released from Smith's Grove. She was staying with old friends of her parents, just until she could get her plans finalized for California. Laurie was going to leave it all behind. Start afresh. Her parents had left her a large inheritance and she had recently signed paperwork to sell her father's real estate business, so money wasn't one of her worries at the moment.

Since that night, three years ago Laurie was hallucination free. She had lived through two, nearly three uneventful Halloweens and was still taking her meds and talking openly to her shrink. She tried her best to avoid any mention of Michael Myers but around Halloween that was kind of hard. Most channels had some kind of documentary airing, books were constantly being written and still living in Illinois, she often heard kids talk about "The Boogeyman of Haddonfield"

Laurie didn't care about Michael's infamy nor his fans. She made her peace the night she took his head off. Next month she'd be getting ready for her first Christmas away from home, in a place no one knew her name, no one knew about her fucked up birth family and hopefully in a few years, maybe the bad memories would fade and she wouldn't think so much about those she lost. Maybe. Laurie stared deep into the candle she lit for Lynda. Maybe

The End.


End file.
